


The Monolith

by mrbarbacarisi



Series: SHIELD Feels [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbarbacarisi/pseuds/mrbarbacarisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the season two finale. Just a short something I wrote to cope with my feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monolith

"Jemma was swallowed up by that bloody alien thing!" Fitz yells.

"We'll find a way to get her out," Mack replies calmly, stepping toward him.

"Yeah? How are we going to do that? That stuff kills anything that touches it!"

"Anything that isn't an Inhuman," Mack says. "Skye can help."

"We don't even know if she's still alive," Leo says softly. "I should have checked in with her earlier. She's probably suffocated by now."

"Fitz-"

"No! It's my own fault. We had just...and...and then this."

A woman comes crashing through the box, falling onto the floor, gasping for air.

Leo and Mack rush toward her, halting just a couple paces away.

Fitz stops breathing. "J-Jemma?"

Simmons slowly raises her head, giving him a weary smile. "Sorry I missed dinner."

Leo kneels next to her, pulling her into his arms. "What happened?"

She sighs. "That's a  _very_  long story."


End file.
